Pride and Prejudice 3 parts
by kannasoul09
Summary: This story is about the movie Pride and Prejudice .  Its really heart warming and all.  Sesshomaru is rich and Kagome is not.  They don't want to admit they love each other so what will happen.  Please read and review.  Oh and Lemon will be in.  Thank you


Thank you for reading my fan fiction of _Pride and Prejudice_.

**(Please read very important)**

Ok everyone; this story is based off the movie _Pride and Prejudice_. I love that movie and when I was watching it last night I thought what the hell lets make a fan fiction with it. So here I am making a fan fiction of it. It will have some of the things that they will say, and the scenes should be pretty much the same but the only difference is that this _Pride and Prejudice_ will be mature. It will have lemon in it so yes I'm changing it into one of those stories but the lemon won't be until around the end. Hope you all like it.

Pride and Prejudice By: Kannasoul09 

Walking up to the house that held five young women, a mother, a father, and the servants. Kagome walked into the house to see that three of her sisters where up against the door to their fathers study listening to there parents conversation. Walking up to her sisters she could hear that they were giggling about something. "Y'all! You shouldn't be there," said Kagome.

"We're going to a ball, Kagome! Mr. Houshi is going to be attending," squealed her sister Kagura. Kagome watched as her little sister Kagura danced in circles. Walking passed her dancing sister she also listened to their parents' conversation.

"Mr. Higurashi, you must get us invitations to this ball. Doing so may save our girls from death," said Mrs. Higurashi. The girls squealed when their father opened the door to his study to find that his daughters were they're listening. "My Dear, there is no reason to worry. We shall be attending this evening," said Mr. Higurashi in a calm voice. He took a seat as he listened to his family squealing.

"If I am correct Mr. Houshi is going to be attending this ball," said Kagome's father. Kagome listened to how her sisters yelled in delight.

"Is he handsome?" asked Kagura.

"Is he single?" asked Kikyo.

"I believe so," said Mr. Higurashi.

Watching the girls jump up and down around Sango made a smile come up on Mr. Higurashi's face. They always wished that Sango the eldest sister would soon marry or hopefully become engaged. Sango smiled as her sister began talking to her about Mr. Houshi. Kagome sat on the couch smiling at her sisters, Kagura (third eldest), Kikyo (fourth eldest), and Kanna (youngest) talk to their oldest sister Sango. Sango just looked at each of them and smiled and answered as much as she could.

Kagura and Kikyo were dancing on the dance floor while Kanna, Sango, and Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi watched and talked with other guest, Kagome was near but talking to her best friend Shiori. Not long after the room became silent. Kagome and Sango looked over at what everyone was looking at and saw that three people have just came in the dance hall. Kagome looked over at her dear friend Ayame and smiled. "Who may they be," asked Kagome to her dear friend.

"The one to the left is Mr. Houshi and the woman is his sister Shiori," said Ayame. Kagome once again turned to her friend. "And the one in the middle?"

"That is Mr. Taisho," she said with a smile on her face.

"He looks miserable, poor soul," said Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he is not."

They watched as the three made their way to the front of the building the ball was being held in. Mrs. Higurashi made her way to the girls and told them to follow her. The girls slowly followed their mother through the large crowd of people. Once if front of the three strangers Mr. Higurashi introduced the ladies.

"Mr. Houshi I would like to intoduce my daughters, Kanna, Sango, Kagome, and my wife Keada Higurashi. I have two other daughters Kagura and Kikyo, but they are at the moment dancing."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all. This here is my sister Shiori and this is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is my dear friend," said Mr. Houshi. He bowed to the young women and they all curtsied to the fancy and rich people…(rich bastards). Mr. Houshi looked at Sango and a light blush graced her cheeks, he gave a small smile in return. "Would you care to dance Miss Sango?" Mr. Houshi asked.

Kagome looked over at Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho and she felt her heart flutter. She had never in her life seen such a beautiful man. His long silver hair looked like silk that reached to about his knees and his face was smooth and strong. She seemed that time has stopped and it was just those two in the room. She then looked away to see her sister Sango.

Sango blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, that would be very nice." She watched as Mr. Houshi reached out and waited for Sango to take his hand. After a second she placed her hand gently in his and they walked over to the dance floor. Soon Kagome was dancing near Sango.

Kagome watched as Sango and Mr. Houshi smiled and danced with each other to the loud music. From what it looked like they weren't even paying attention to the music but more to each other's eyes. Kagome smiled she knew that he sister was happy. She was able to see that Mr. Houshi and her were meant to be.

Hours passed and now Kagome was standing with her mother and her eldest sister talk to Mr. Houshi and Mr. Taisho. Kagome watched has her mother told Mr. Houshi about a young man named Naraku was fairly fond of Sango and thought he would propose but he never did. Kagome couldn't really stand how her mother would try to get men to marry them. She always scared them away…Mr. Houshi seemed ready to run away from Mrs. Higurashi.

Don't long after the conversation about Naraku Mr. Houshi, which we learned that his name was Miroku asked Sango to dance once again. Kagome looked over at Mr. Taisho and gave him a small smile. "Do you dance Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. She was just a little ways below his shoulder and yet she stood her ground when it came to him. Most people that he meet would always back away from him but she stood there not moving an inch. "Not if I can help it," he replied.

The young woman looked away and watched her sisters' dance. The only once not dancing was Kanna the youngest. She was such a shy and timid young one. She would always keep her distance with people and not really talk to anyone she didn't know. Kagome made a small curtsey to Sesshomaru Taisho and walked over to her best friend Ayame.

For the rest of the night Kagome would dance or talk to Ayame mostly try to keep away from Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. Soon Kagome and her family left to go back home and rest from the busy night.

In one of the rooms in the large house, Kagome and Sango were in bed talking about the night. Kagome was happy that Sango found a man to make her happy. Kagome noticed how Miroku would only watch Sango throughout the night. He wouldn't really look at any other woman unless they were talking to him. He would also walk away from Sesshomaru Taisho just to dance with Sango.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so happy. Miroku is nothing like the rumors that I heard. He is so sweet to me. He treated me with such respect and he has such a soft voice. You would never have thought that a man would have a voice like his. I just want to hear him talk all night long." Kagome watched has her eldest sister would blush just thinking about him. "But I do not think that he likes me in such a way," Sango proclaimed in a sad voice.

"Sango Mr. Houshi danced with you through most of the night and stared at you the rest of night. I would have to say that he is mad about you my dear sister." Sango looked at Kagome with a bright blush on her face. Kagome and Sango both started giggling like made high school girls thinking about how Miroku Houshi is crazy about Sango.

The next day after the ball and letter came for Sango from Shiori. She wished to din with her. But Miroku Houshi was not going to be there to din with them. Kagome couldn't believe that her mother made Sango go on horseback. Kagome received a letter not long after that Sango had come down with a cold and would be staying until she was well to go back home.

Kagome had set out to go see her sister well-being as soon as the rain had stopped. Once she got there a servant had showed her to where Miss Shiori Houshi and Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho was. Kagome curtsied as Sesshomaru got up and greeted her. He just stared at her with his golden eyes.

"Um…thank you for taking care of my sister. May I ask where she is?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"She is upstairs," announce Sesshomaru.

"My god did you walk all the way here Miss Kagome?" asked Shiori.

Kagome replied a yes and curtsied. She then walked out of the room and went upstairs to see her sister.

"Oh Kagome I feel completely awful. My head hurts and my nose is stuffed. They have been nothing but good to be since I've been here."

Kagome smiled and giggled at her sister. She was happy that Sango was here instead of back at home. She knew that Sango wouldn't have been able to get any rest if she was there. Their sisters' were to loud and she wouldn't have been able to get any rest. Kagome was knocked out from her thinking when she heard a knock on the door to the room. They door slowly opened and there stood Mr. Houshi.

Kagome watched as Sango's cheeks got redder from blushing and how Miroku would mess with his clothes. "Are you fairing well Sango? I hope that your fever has gone down." Kagome left the room so Sango and her could talk. She then went down and walked around the large house that Miroku, Shiori, and Sesshomaru was living in. It was truly a beautiful house.

Later on during the day Kagome sat in a large room with the three host of the house and listened to them talk while she read her book. They talked about everything. She found out that Sesshomaru had a little sister and that he didn't like to get into a woman's affair. From what she could tell he was all pride and he seemed to always have a stick up his ass.

Kagome was soon able to leave the house with her sister and go back home. But before they left their sisters' and mother had come to talk to them and some how they had all arranged a large ball to happen.

"Hurry Mama! We don't want to miss them!" yelled Kikyo.

"Yes, Mama, hurry! You'll going to make us miss the soldiers," squealed Kagura.

The two girls were waiting downstairs waiting for their mother to come so they could go into town and watch the soldiers match on the streets of Holmswood (I forgot the name of the town they live in so I'll make up one).

"Yes, yes, I'm coming I just have to tell your father," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh there you are Mr. Higurashi. Kikyo, Kagura, and I will be going into town to watch the soldiers today. We shall be back soon," announced Mr. Higurashi.

"Very well…but be back soon. There shall be a guest tonight. He is to become the owner of this house once I pass away. His name is

Mr. Koga Okami."

It was almost sundown with there was a knock on the front door. Kagome got up from where she was and opened it to see a middle aged man standing there. "Mr. Koga Okami at your service." Kagome let the man in and showed him to the dining room. They were just about to have dinner when he finally showed up.

Once seated for dinner Mr. Okami looked up from his plate to see each of the girls looking at him. "These are fine potato's. The finest I have ever had, and whom do I give my complements to for the cooking?" asked Koga as he looked over at Mr. Higurashi.

"We are able do have a fine cook Mr. Okami. We can pay him the money for his surfaces."

"I'm very surprised that you are able to afford such. With five daughters it would seem almost imposable," explained Koga.

"Mr. Higurashi, I would wish to read to you all for about an hour or two after dinner."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing she truly didn't want to listen to Koga talk for an hour or two. She would rather go swim with the pigs then listen to him talk. There was just something about him that she didn't like at all.

"Mrs. Higurashi, as you know I have been in search for a life partner for a while now. I would wish to ask Miss Sango to become my wife," said Mr. Okami.

"Well Mr. Okami I hate to say that the eldest Miss Higurashi is soon to be engaged. But the second eldest Kagome is old enough and has beauty like her sister. I believe she will make a grand wife."

"Yes, that is true." Koga looked over at Kagome and his face turned into a light shade of pink. She truly was a beauty.

Kagome looked over at her sister Kanna and gave her a gentle smile; she then turned to talk to her sister that was seated right beside her. "I have a weird feeling that Mr. Okami is going to be doing something soon," said Kagome as she looked over her shoulder to see her mother and Koga talking.

For some reason Kagome didn't like Koga. He gave her the creeps. He didn't give her that feeling that Sesshomaru gave her. Every time she would see Sesshomaru he would leave her breathless, her heart would flutter, and it felt like she had tiny little butterflies in her stomach. Koga just made cold chills go down her back…that was always a symbol for her that she didn't like something. Her father interrupted her thoughts to tell them to go to bed.

All the girls went up stairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow they were going out into town to get some ribbons for the ball tonight at Mr. Miroku Houshi's house. Soon the house was quite with everyone fast asleep.

Ok everyone this story is going to have about two or three parts. I can't wait to hear what y'all say about the story. Please review.


End file.
